


In a Moment

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party - Freeform, Gay, Gay Smut, Hypnosis, I mean Awsten's a bottom too but in this scenario he tops, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Travis sounds like the youtuber Ultrahypnosis, Trawsten - Freeform, Trawsten Please, Ultrahypnosis, bottom Travis, top awsten, top!awsten, waterparks bassist, why do some people think Travis tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: Travis is a hypnotist and gets Awsten to spill one of his hottest sexual fantasies.





	In a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the fact that I think Travis sounds like this hypnotist: https://www.youtube.com/user/UltraHypnosis How did I discover this channel? I came home stoned and one vid was there in my recommended, so high me went and watched it and was convinced the guy was Travis. Next day, sober me researched the channel and found out it was not Travis. However, I was thinking about this when the Trawsten Please tweet came out, and this mess was born.

“You sure about this? Once I got you in that state, I can do anything I want to you.” Travis warned, not wanting to get Awsten into a situation he doesn’t want to be in.

Awsten rolled his eyes in response. “I’m sure, it probably won’t work anyway.” Travis nodded, fully knowing what he was about to do would be very effective, and motioned for Awsten to lie down on the bed, and get comfortable before they begin. Awsten sank into the bed, a bit drowsy to begin with. Travis plopped onto the end of the bed, with a golden pocketwatch present in his hands.

He takes it out, and crawls up to Awsten, relaxed on the bed. But he still had to make sure Awsten was relaxed. He dangled the pocketwatch in front of Awsten’s face. “To start with, let your eyes follow my pocket watch.” He have Awsten a few minutes to watch before speaking again.

“Just breathe in, and out. In, and out.” Travis breathed deeply with him, while Awsten focused on the pocketwatch. Awsten wasn’t expecting this to take effect so quickly. He was beginning to feel the trance start. His eyelids started to droop, and he had to quickly blink a couple times to stay awake and focused. However, he couldn’t control his limbs getting heavy and relaxed. Travis took note of that, knowing that Awsten was going deeper.

“You’re starting to feel tired, relaxed, and limp, so limp that your eyelids are getting soooo hard to keep open. You can close them, but only for a little while. I’m gonna count from 10, and every time I count an even number, you keep your eyes open to watch the watch. But on odd numbers, go ahead and shut them.” Travis spoke, Awsten too relaxed to respond until Travis counted “10”.

Awsten’s eyes followed the watch, as they had been doing. It was getting harder to keep them open, and Travis noticed and said something about it.

“9”

It felt heavenly for Awsten to finally close his eyes, even if it was for just a second. He would’ve moaned, but he couldn’t really move his mouth.

“8”

Awsten’s eyes were forced open, by what force he wasn’t sure. It was awful however, trying to follow the watch when he wanted to close his eyes so badly.

“It felt good to finally shut those heavy eyes, didn’t it? 7.” And the cycle continued, of agony and ecstasy for Awsten, until he finally reached 1, when he could finally keep his eyes blissfully shut, and Travis could have his way with him, getting hard at the thought. And Travis also knew that he could hypnotize Awsten to beg him to fuck him, too. He just had to get creative on how he would draw Awsten’s subconscious mind into fucking him.

“Now that you are relaxed and under my control, let’s have some fun.” Travis hinted at while tying a blindfold around Awsten’s head, a common kink. Awsten’s breathing hitched a little as the smooth fabric was tied around his head. Travis had guessed right about Awsten having this kink. “Tell me your most erotic sexual fantasy. The one that gets you going the most, that you secretly go in ecstasy thinking about.” The instruction was given in a low, sexy voice, and Awsten’s mind couldn’t resist giving in.

“I’d love to be on top of someone, preferably a guy, and just have my angry, hot way with them. Blind them, then strip every last bit of clothing off them, except their boxers so they can feel the pressure on the hardening dick before I take it off. Put them in handcuffs so they can’t move and so they also have the cold metal on their wrists to remind them who’s in charge.” Travis could see the tent grow in Awsten’s pants as he spoke, almost could hear the sexual frustration in his voice. “Then, after an intense makeout session with plenty of tongue and biting, I’d move on down to their neck. Mark my territory by leaving hickeys everywhere. And not even bother going down to their dick before I explore every inch of skin I can find, and work a moan out of it. He’d be begging, writhing underneath me, to finally even brush over his too sensitive cock and blue balls. I’d take off his boxers, and give a quick suck to him before going lower to stretch out his ass.” Travis didn’t have a choice anymore. He took out his fully hard length and began stroking it to Awsten’s fantasy. “First, I’d eat his ass. He’d be so hard already, but I want to tease him some more. Then, I’d ram 2 fingers into it. I think with how horny he is, he can take it. Next would be my dick. It might be a little much, but again, I think they’ll manage. I’ll fuck his brains out, so hard he’ll be blacking out and screaming when I hit his prostate just right and he cums.” Awsten’s voice and tent in his pants didn’t lie. He was beyond aroused just from sharing the fantasy, and Travis could tell, even in his state, jacking off to the fantasy.

While Awsten was elaborating on his fantasy, Travis jerked off to it, with his eyes shut tight, imaging he was the man Awsten was ravishing. The thoughts of getting stripped, bitten, and teased just made the hypnotist want to jizz his pants. Jacking off to these thoughts, being dictated by an attractive person, just made him harder. Moving his hand up and down his shaft, until Awsten finished and he had to realize what he was doing to Awsten, who is now clearly horny.

“What if you could make that fantasy reality though?” Travis made Awsten think, just for a second, about lavishing another man in hickeys and wet, open-mouthed kisses, then fucking him til he couldn’t even walk straight for a week. “I want you to untie the blindfold, and open your eyes, now suddenly as light as a feather and easy to open. It feels great to have them open.” Still in trance, Awsten could now see that Travis was jerking off to him and his fantasy after removing the blindfold, and can’t help but feel slightly aroused from the sight.

Travis got up and went over on the bed Awsten was on, and got on top of the other boy, hovering a tiny bit away from his face. “Fuck me just like you said you would. Tie me up, blindfold me, and tease me until you need to fuck my ass so hard you might split it in 2.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link: https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/175026500117/in-a-moment


End file.
